


Waste Not, Want Not

by Stellar_Tempest



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, High School, Noctis is clueless at first, Prompto doesn't like to waste stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: A fill from the Kink Meme website for Final Fantasy XV:Prompto is actually really offended by Noct’s picky eatingDate: 2017-11-06 05:04 am (UTC)From: (Anonymous)Well, maybe “offended” isn’t the right word. But he’s somebody who can’t afford to be picky, y’know? It’s hard enough to budget for healthy things when all the cheapest food is junk. And here Noctis is, throwing away good food.Nah. Offended is TOTALLY the right word.(idk, I just wanna see a little friction in their friendship. Some class/privilege stuff, etc)





	Waste Not, Want Not

**Author's Note:**

> So I have jumped on the train of filling Prompt's for the Website that focus's on Final Fantasy XV. 
> 
> This is my first fill ever and I hope I did alright. 
> 
> Oh and I found this prompt on Round 5.

“Dude… are you really going to throw that away again?” Prompto asked.

Noctis stopped in his tracks and looked back at him. It wasn’t like he was trying to sound mean or rude but, this had been the tenth day in a row – weekend excluding – that Noctis hadn’t eaten the premium vegetables that took up half his boxed lunch.

Every time Noctis had popped open the lid to his Tupperware contained meals, the enticing smell of the expertly seasoned vegetables would reach his nose and make his mouth water. Always looking so fresh and plump – quality stuff for sure! It would make him want to have that too… if he could afford it. He looked down at his own half finished meal – a half eaten peanut butter sandwich with a side of well, nothing and his water. He inhaled sharply and let it all out in a rush.

“Seriously man, if your not going to eat it then why have it in your meal plan anyway?” Prompto continued.

For a split moment a look of hurt passed over Noctis’ face until the classic mask of indifference took over. Noctis stood there shifting his weight for a moment until he walked back over to the table with the vegetables still in his plastic-ware and sat back down.

“You want them?” Noctis asked stiffly.

“Uh.. sure, I guess. If your not going to eat it.” Prompto replied

Without another word Noctis slid the plastic bowl over to Prompto with an unused plastic fork.

“T-thanks...” Prompto said.

“Yeah...” Was Noctis’ reply.

They sat in silence for a while as Prompto stabbed his fork through a piece of broccoli and popped it into his mouth. Noctis shifted a little in his seat and then put an elbow on the table and his head rested on his hand seeming to not really be looking at anything in particular. He then sat up and looked over at Prompto.

“I don’t see what the big problem is. It’s just some vegetables. Really _gross_ ones.” Noctis said having made a face at the word ‘gross’.

Prompto looked at him incredulously. Really, he didn’t care that Noctis didn’t like to eat anything vegetable related but, when he wasted a perfectly good and very expensive portion of said healthy food it made Prompto’s skin itch. As much as Prompto wanted to continue to stay at a healthy weight and eat things that would benefit him; it just simply wasn’t in his budget to be able to eat healthy all the time. Where Noctis being who he was could afford to eat anything he wanted to and yet when he was provided the opportunity to eat healthy without having to worry about trying to fit it into his weekly budget Noctis would stick his nose up to it and end up throwing it away.

“You do realize that those _gross_ vegetables cost money right? Like, a lot. Especially for as fresh as they look and taste.” Prompto counteracted.

He wasn’t trying to pick a fight with Noctis. He really wasn’t. It was just so infuriating to watch Noctis so nonchalantly throw away money in the form of food when he had to scrap by and count every penny to see if he could get something healthier in his diet week to week. Besides, wasn’t it part of his ‘home cooked’ meal that Ignis more than likely made? Prompto would kill to have something like that. He could tell with every bite that what he was eating had been cooked with Ignis’ flare for textured and well flavored food. Did Noctis realize how lucky he was in that respect?

“Well… yeah, I know that.” Noctis began.

“Then why waste it?” Prompto said quickly.

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it before? I just never ate it because I didn’t like it and it’s not like Ignis will just stop trying to make me eat it.” Noctis replied.

Prompto let out a heavy sigh.

“I guess your right about Iggy. He does seem the type who doesn’t budge but, it still doesn’t make it right to waste so much food. I would love to be able to have the ability to choose the kinds of food that you can eat every day. Weather you eat them or not.” Prompto answered.

Noctis let out a ‘huh’ and then looked out over the school – outdoor – cafeteria.

“I guess I never really thought about it that way or well, thought about it at all.” Noctis then looked back at Prompto. “Tell you what, you can have all of my veggies starting now.” Noctis continued.

“Yeah, okay. Just… don’t throw your food away so much.” Prompto said.

“Alright.” Noctis replied.

Prompto still felt a bit irritated but, if Noctis was going to share then he guessed he could let it go. It wasn’t like Noctis had lived the life of someone who had to think about the kinds of things Prompto had to. It still didn’t make it right to throw away food though. He’d work on it. Try and get Noctis to be a little more conscious about different things that he otherwise would – more than likely – over look being the prince of a nation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed.


End file.
